


Personal Wrapping

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [16]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, That's not how ribbon is supposed to be used Tristan, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: God damn it, Tristan.





	

Presents didn't mean much when he was a child. Not for Christmas or birthdays. They never were too good of a thing.

Tristan grimaced as he looked at some of the presents underneath the tree. He knew Galahad tried as hard as he could. He knew his pup wanted him to be happy after the last week was tough on him. The man took a bow off one of the carefully wrapped presents, no doubt Galahad would yell at him, and walked in to the bedroom where his fiancé still slept.

A bow was placed atop Galahad's head and, without waking him up, tied his hands behind his back with ribbon. It was a little funny but Tristan grinned. He wanted to unwrap his present, but he'd wait until Galahad awoke.

\---

Stormy eyes opened with confusion. Galahad tried moving his limbs but not one of them obeyed his commands. "Good morning, Pup. Can I unwrap my present now?"

The younger man snorted, figuring out what Tristan was playing at. "Whenever you're ready, Bird." Hands were all over him at his answer. This would be fun for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
